


stay...

by startswithhope



Series: one cuddle at a time... [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Missing Scene, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Patrick is quiet, too, so quiet that David absently realizes that he’s probably fallen asleep. And that realization, that someone would want to hold him, just to sleep, not as a precursor to something more, it has heat flushing up his neck and cheeks and he begins to worry his bottom lip between his teeth.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: one cuddle at a time... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612444
Comments: 24
Kudos: 216





	stay...

Sandy’s on her knees, sobbing in that pretty kind of way you only see in movies and it hits David that something major in his life is happening and he’d almost missed it. Of all the countless times he’s watched The Lake House, this has never happened before. He’s not alone. There’s Patrick curled up behind him with his arm wrapped tight around David’s waist with his hand tucked in close across his heart. His heart that he’s sure is now beating erratically as the import of this moment settles in. 

He tries to think of something witty to say about the ending of the movie, but his brain doesn’t seem to be connecting to his mouth, so he just lies there as the credits begin to roll on his laptop perched on his nightstand. Patrick is quiet, too, so quiet that David absently realizes that he’s probably fallen asleep. And that realization, that someone would want to hold him, just to sleep, not as a precursor to something more, it has heat flushing up his neck and cheeks and he begins to worry his bottom lip between his teeth. Suddenly conscious of every part of his body where he’s making contact with Patrick, he can feel his spine begin to stiffen even as he’s doing his best to relax.

“S’it over?”

Patrick’s voice is so adorably sleepy that David’s encroaching panic gets redirected by fondness and his lip is finally released from his teeth as his mouth curls up into a smile.

“Yeah, just ended.”

David shivers as Patrick scoots a bit closer, his breath warm and electric against David’s neck. He’s solid and strong and David has one of those lingering thoughts that maybe he’s finally found someone who doesn’t want to let him go.

“You want me to go home?”

Alexis is here, asleep in her bed with her earbuds in and his parents could barge in at any moment and he’s still feeling a little off balance, but there’s only one answer that feels right to his heart.

“Stay.”

Patrick’s lips brush David’s neck so softly he’s not even sure it’s a kiss, but it’s enough. More than enough, really, and more than David ever dreamed could be his. Reaching out, he quietly shuts the laptop and lets his eyes adjust to the now darkened room. He tries to relax, but he knows it’s just not in the cards.

Rubbing his hand over Patrick’s arm, he whispers over his shoulder, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Mmkay…”

Once he’s inside the bathroom, he expels a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror. It’s confusing to see the same reflection as always when everything inside him feels so new, so changed. As he brushes his teeth and moisturizes his skin, he wonders what Patrick sees, what Patrick feels and if it’s anywhere near the depth of the endless well of… _everything_ …David’s fallen into. God, he hopes so.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he makes his way back over to his bed and finds Patrick on his back with his head angled towards David, his lips curled into a sleepy smile. 

“All good?”

Instead of answering, David lifts his side of the comforter and slides in next to Patrick, his smile widening as Patrick holds out his arm in invitation. Before he settles in though, he fans his hand over Patrick’s cheek and tips his head so he can take his lips in a slow kiss. Patrick’s hand comes up and his fingers thread into the back of David’s hair and sleep is far from mind for a while as they both get lost in the taste of each other’s mouths. 

When Patrick does finally doze off, it’s with their legs and hands tangled between them and David’s lips pressed softly against his forehead on their shared pillow. David wonders, not for the first time, if this is what being in love feels like, because it’s far surpassed good.

It’s perfect.


End file.
